


The Man and the Moon

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin shows Gwaine the moon.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/636680.html">Read on LJ here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



> This is all fleete's fault. Blame it on her. Unbeta'd.

  
Merlin grabbed Gwaine’s hand, tugged on it, and exclaimed, “Come on! You’ve got to come outside and look at the moon. Now.”  
  
Gwaine put his head in his hand and moaned.  
  
“Merlin, not now. I’m studying for my big maths test. It’s tomorrow and you know I’m rubbish at maths.”  
  
“Oh, nevermind that. Come on. The moon is more important. Maths will wait. The moon is leaving.”  
  
Gwaine couldn’t resist Merlin’s enthusiasm.  
  
“What the hell. I could use a break. This is as good an excuse as any and healthier than smoking.”  
  
Fingers entwined, Merlin led Gwaine out of the library to stand in front of the huge edifice where there was an unobstructed view of the clear night sky. Gwaine gasped as he looked up. He was overwhelmed with the vastness of the universe and felt the size of an ant next to Merlin.  
  
“Look. Up there. See that pink star. There, that one right there? It’s Mars. And the one over there? That’s Venus.”  
  
Gwaine laughed. “If you say so, Merlin. All I recognize is the moon.” He wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, snugging him in close to his side. He looked at Merlin, face aglow with excitement in the moonlight and felt a lightness. All his worries had melted away for the moment.  
  
Merlin turned and gave him that look, the one that said, “don’t look at me, look at this other thing.” Gwaine sighed and looked back up. Then his jaw slackened at what he saw.  
  
“Merlin,” he whispered hoarsely. “What is that?”  
  
He could feel Merlin’s smile, it was so big.  
  
“That, Gwaine, is a lunar eclipse.”  
  
“This is what I get for falling for an astrophysicist, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yep, and aren’t you the lucky one?”  
  
Gwaine thought his chest would explode with happiness. His smile rivaled Merlin’s. He couldn’t wait to snog Merlin, as soon as this was over.


End file.
